


Three(ish) sentence fics

by thevaliantdust



Series: CR Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fic Meme, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics posted on tumblr for the 3 sentence fic meme</p><p>Various pairings and characters</p><p>Occasional cheats on sentence count</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> **Vax and Kiki getting lost in maze :P**

There’s a step, a click, and the loud grating of stone on stone. Vax doesn’t even think about it- he dives toward Keyleth, pulling her into his arms and out of the way of the moving maze wall, just in time to hear the ominous boom of thick stone slabs settling in place between the two of them and the rest of Vox Machina. His hands travel frantically over her form in the low light, slowing as he reassures himself that she’s here, she’s okay, and a low chuckle breaks from him: “well if we weren’t lost before, we sure as hell are now!”

 

> **Three sentence fic. Vex and Gilmore. Restocking after winters crest**

Vex, having little experience with running a town and absolutely no desire to watch her brother moon over Keyleth, offers her expert services to Gilmore as he stocks the freshly-painted shelves of the Whitestone branch of Gilmore’s Glorious Goods (and its upstairs department, Gilmore’s Glorious Books). The two of them work amiably amidst the rubble of boxes, occasionally aided by a remarkable unhelpful (but _adorable_ ) Trinket, and Vex is careful to keep their teasing banter good-natured.

After all _someone_ has to keep them on good terms now that Vax has gone and burnt his bridges, she thinks to herself with a scowl, although Gilmore’s cheeky hollow coquetry is admittedly less than a chore. 

 

> **Percy/Vex sparring with one another?**

This time, when she slams him up against the wall, he grins. He lets her get in so close their lips are nearly touching before he grabs her wrist, sweeps his foot out and knocks her legs from under her, using his grip on her arm to slow her fall but she still lands on her back with a solid thud. His eyes go wide and he leans over her with concern which quickly becomes regret as he sees her cocky smirk and he knows he’s going to lose this round. He doesn’t mind a bit.

 

> **Three sentence fic: Vaxleth, handholding.**

With the Winterscrest festival drawing to a close, most stalls packed up, and sun long set, Vax tried to push down his disappointment- after all, the point of giving her the choice was so she could come to him when _she_ was ready. Maybe he was torturing himself, sitting under the same tree where he had bared his soul not two weeks ago, but it was really the only place he wanted to be in that moment. At the sound of familiar female footsteps behind him his heart leaped but he didn’t dare hope until he felt the warmth of her hand reaching for his- not quite an answer, but it was a start.

 

> **3 Sentence Fic: Vaxleth, Flowers in Your Hair.**

On a warm summer’s day she finds a guilty looking Vax and a disgruntled (but beautifully adorned) Trinket in the middle of her garden. “I- I didn’t have any ribbon,” he stammers, gesturing apologetically to the mass of flowers woven through Trinket’s fur, “but you have to admit he looks rather dapper.”

Keyleth purses her lips, trying to look unimpressed, but she quickly gives in to the smile and says, “Will you do mine next?”


	2. Chapter 2

> **Vaxleth, future cute children**

The squelch of mud under tiny tip toes and muffled giggles give away the game long before they reach him, but Vax, the paragon of fatherhood, keeps his eyes shut and his breathing even. The twins, bless their little souls, favour their mother’s gift with nature far more than his stealth, try as they might, and it’s almost too easy when he sits up suddenly, grabbing each of his scrabbling sons in for a bear hug. But his eldest daughter, well, she takes after her dad, he thinks with chagrin as a red-headed 8-year-old tips a bucket of ice water over the three of them, and Kiki’s laugh floats in from the doorway.

 

> **Vex and Percival: vex learning to make exploding Arrows.**

“Alright but what if I just add the black powder now, surely that will be a lot quick-”

“NO!” Percy dived across the work bench, determined to keep Vex from blowing them both to kingdom come, only stopping as his hands stilled around hers and he noticed the laughter shaking her shoulders.

“Really, darling,” she chided, mirth in her voice, “I ought to be offended you think so little of me,” but she made no move to pull her hands from his, so he figured all was forgiven.

 

> **Vaxleth, father daughter time**

She was nervous about the first one, but now watching Vax carrying their daughter on his shoulders, her hair glowing in the sunset, cheeks flushed and squealing with delight, Keyleth wonders how she ever doubted that he’d be a wonderful father. He barely winces as the three-year-old tugs painfully on one of his braids, instead gently lifting her down to the ground and chasing her in between the trees. Pudgy legs can only carry her so fast, and as Vax scoops up the little runaway to shower her with kisses, Keyleth smiles and places a hand on her rounded stomach, nervousness the last thing on her mind.

 

> **Vex and Percy: asking for help**

She knows he’s been avoiding her, avoiding pretty much everyone except his sister, which she understands-to a point- but anyone with eyes and a brain can see that he’s aching inside, the weight of everything that happened is finally starting to hit him and she wishes more than anything he would just _talk_ to her.

Her wish is granted late one night as he pushes open her door and steps inside, eyes red, lips trembling and seemingly unable to form any words except for a ragged “Vex'ahlia…”

He looks as if he wants to turn and run, but she is at his side in a heartbeat, hands on either side of his face, reassuring him: “Darling, I’m here, you only ever have to ask.”

 

> **Vaxleth: Romantic surprise - for Vax**

_Things are far too quiet_ , Vax thinks to himself as he returns to Greyskull keep, there are no raised voices, no explosions, no members of Vox Machina floating about- even the normally bright lantern light in the dining hall is more like a dim flickering. Highly suspicious, poised to spring on a moment’s notice, Vax peers into the dining room to see a nervous looking Keyleth druid-crafting an elaborate centerpiece over a candle-lit dinner for two. He steps back out into the hallway quickly so she doesn’t spot him, practicing his surprised expression so he doesn’t ruin the fun, hoping the goofy grin tugging at his mouth doesn’t give him away.

 

> **Pike and Grog. I miss/missed you.**

As much as he loved the ale and the arm wrestling (but mostly the ale) at this festival, Grog couldn’t help but miss his little buddy Pike. As the sun was setting and it seemed everyone in the group had found some place to be (even Scanlan had run off for some lady favours), the place beside Grog’s tankard began to glow and take the shape of a familiar gnome cleric, who grinned at him.

“Pike!” Grog exclaimed joyously, wrapping his arms around the not-quite-enough form, more grateful for her presence than he intended to reveal.

 


	3. Cheater's Chapter

> **Kashaw/Keyleth, first date. Or or or like Kashaw vs Vax in a fight for Keyleth Or or like Vex and Pike and keyleth doing a girls night**
> 
> _You know what? I’m going to do all 3. In one story. Because why not._

Pike ran full speed into the Slayers Take guild hall, barely noting the odd looks she was getting from the people she passed, a large smile growing on her face as she spotted her friends standing around in conversation.

“Did you really come all the way for a girl’s night?!” she exclaimed happily after she greeted Keyleth and Vex in turn. 

“Of course, darling,” Vex smiled, “it’s about time we left the boys to fend for themselves for a night, and we have so much to catch up on…” she threw a sly glance in Keyleth’s direction. 

Colour rising in her cheeks, Keyleth turned her head away, suddenly catching sight of another figure over Vex’s shoulder and giving her friend a very unsubtle nudge, “Yes, we _all_ have so much to tell…”

Pike looked around to see Zahra approaching them, and then the red flush on Vex’s cheeks which matched Keyleth’s almost perfectly. Pike hid a grin as Zahra greeted them all with great familiarity, lingering just a touch longer with Vex.

“Keyleth, Kashaw has asked me to tell you he will be right down,” Zahra passed along, stalling a little when she noted the druid’s utter surprise. She glanced at Vex, then back to Keyleth, “… when he heard of Vox Machina’s visit, he thought to spend some time with you. Alone. Was he mistaken in his understanding?”

Keyleth looked stunned, speechlessly searching for words until the awkwardness was interrupted by the loud entrance of the male cohort of Vox Machina. While Grog and Scanlan raced each other to be the first to greet Pike, Vex stepped back into the shadows with Zahra looking in equal measures annoyed and relieved by the interruption.

Vax and Percy too headed towards the throng, Vax making a clear beeline for Keyleth, who still stood frozen in confusion in the middle of the hall. Just at that moment, Kashaw entered through one of the side doors, striding confidently over toward Keyleth as well.

Finding herself suddenly caught between two males, both trying passively to assert their dominance, Keyleth saw her peaceful girls night flying out the metaphorical window. Kashaw gallantly kissed her hand in greeting, a cocky smile in its wake, to which Vax replied by throwing his arm around her shoulders, gesturing to the rest of Vox Machina as he invited Kashaw to join them all for a drink.

Unspoken tension thinning the air as the two males puffed themselves up, Keyleth had had quite enough, taking a step back from them both.

“Actually,” she interrupted loudly enough to cut across the rest of the conversation in the hall, “I believe we were having a girls night.”

She crossed back over to Vex, linking arms with her and reaching out towards Pike, “but you boys have a lovely time together.”

With a final glance at the gobsmacked men, the girls exited the Slayer’s Take guild hall, ready to wreck havoc on the town.


	4. Chapter 4

> **Vex and Keyleth. As long as he's happy.**

A fiery half-elven druid stormed up to the bar where Vex was seated and glared hotly at her before opening her mouth: “you know what, Vex, we need to talk this out because I don’t know what Vax told you I said to him but I need you to stop glaring at me because ultimately what’s between me and your brother is, well, between me and your brother, and- and- what?”

“Keyleth, if I’m glaring at you, it’s only because you seem more scared of me than of your feelings for my brother. If you like him, tell him- as long as he’s happy then so am I,” her words and her gaze softened momentarily on this last phrase, and the two women shared a moment of clarity that in the end they both wanted exactly the same thing.

 

> **Keyleth and gilmore. Vax.**

Sean Gilmore, generous benefactor of the Whitestone Winterscrest festival, took a seat beside her, sliding a tankard of ale across the table in front of her. He followed her gaze with his eyes, giving a low chuckle when he spotted the object of her ruminations putting on a show of dagger throwing prowess to the amazement of the local children. 

“You too, huh?”

 

> **Perc'ahila with future children?**

A loud bang- far too loud to be anything good- echoes from the workshop and she knows, just knows that something terrible has happened. She sprints downstairs, rounds the corner and bursts through the workshop doors to find not one, not two, but four blackened figures spread across the floor and she falls to her knees in despair. A small, childish giggle breaks the silence followed by a hasty “shhhh” and she raises her head to see her husband sitting up, looking rueful: “maybe they’re still too young for this kind of prank,” he muses apologetically as the soot covered form of Trinket laps at Vex’s unamused scowl.

 

> **Vex and Scanlan. Drunken (almost) hook up**

Celebrating or commiserating, Vex couldn’t even remember anymore- all she knew was she was having a good time drinking with Scanlan and fuck the rest of Vox Machina and their ‘beauty sleep’ or whatever they called it. 

Scanlan was having one of his rare moments of genuine charm, having just waved over the barkeep, and as he turned back to face Vex, he found himself nose to nose with her, lips inches apart. 

A long pause as they locked eyes, frozen in this moment, both obviously weighing up the pros and cons of making this particular bad decision- and to this day each of them swears they pulled away first (not that they ever mentioned it again).

 

> **Percy + Keyleth, making weapons together**

“Try not to wince so much, you’re the one that asked me to do this.”

“Yes, but consider the fact that there is a very real chance you’re about to strike me down with lightning where I stand…”

Keyleth pulled back, crossed her arms and gave Percy an unimpressed look which suggested the odds of that happening were about to increase tenfold. 

 

> **To go with all the really cute kid-fics, maybe some pregnancy fluff with either Vaxleth or Perc'ahila (or maybe both if you want)?**

Vax associated pregnancy with foot rubs, unseasonable flowers in Autumn, and occasionally dodging angry druid elemental magic. 

Percy associated pregnancy with weird food requests at all hours of the night, uncharacteristic displays of emotion and at least one night keeping Trinket company instead of sleeping in his own bed.

Until now, these occasions had never coincided, but when Vex and Keyleth announced they were both pregnant one morning at breakfast, there was one association the boys could agree on: trouble.

 

> **Lilith and Percy, and or Cassandra meeting Lilith for the first time.**

They’d not been back in Emon long before Lilith found an excuse to visit, and no one batted an eyelid when Percy and Lilith excused themselves after dinner in quick succession- they all knew (in fact, Vax begrudging slipped Scanlan a pouch of gold under the table muttering “I thought they’d at least wait until we all went to sleep”). 

However a few minutes later, a scream echoed from Percy’s room, followed by an incredulous “Cassandra?”, and Vox Machina, never one to miss a spectacle, went charging up the stairs.

Upon opening Percy’s door they found two red faced humans, one bare chested, the other tightly clutching a blue gatestone, and an equally mortified tiefling dressed only in a man’s shirt.

 

> **Grog and Trinket playing a game :D**

Trinket knew a lot of games: hide and seek, hand slapsies, leap frog, and Scanlan had even tried to teach him to play poker once, but he had to admit this new game Grog invented was his favourite.

He put on his cutest bear face, the one he usually reserved for when Vex tried to put him on a diet, and he went in search of Vax for some face licking and ear scratching.

Target acquired and detained by cute overload, Vax was defenseless against the mighty pantsing Grog bestowed on him, and Trinket got to enjoy the bear treats that Vex thought were safe on the top shelf.

 

> **Vaxleth, wedding proposal**

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you! It’s just we don’t- marriage isn’t- the Ashari don’t- we don’t get married! We choose someone as a mate, and there is a bonding ceremony of sorts, but it’s less a contract type thing… it’s- it’s an understanding between them, that like the shifting tides life may call us in other directions, and that your bond-mate is your chosen partner until that day should come… look, it’s a lot to try to explain…”

Vax stood from his one-kneed position, taking both of Keyleth’s hands in his, squeezing them gently to draw her eyes to his, her words drifting away as she did so.

“Alright then, be my bond-mate, for as long as the universe sees fit to allows us, I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine, and know that I will love you until there is no more breath in my lungs,” Vax held their eye contact a moment longer, then reached forward to kiss Keyleth on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, knowing that, as it always was, the choice was hers. 

 


End file.
